Dark Wanting
by ExoticBeauty210
Summary: She was a Vampire Princess Turned Slayer. He was the Ruler of a great Vampire Coven. with one look they knew they wanted each other. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery: **Her Father was the Ruler of the Fulcra Vampire coven, Her mother a Guardian of the Light. An affair spun and she was born. The vampire Princess who could walk in the daylight, turned slayer after her Mother's horrible death by vampires. She swore she would get her revenge for her mother, killing any vampire that got in her way to find her mother's killers. On her quest she met her 2 half sisters no one had ever mentioned to her. He was the Ruler of the Tulare Vampire Coven, the largest and most powerful coven since the dark ages. He wanted her from the moment he saw her. He would stop at nothing to obtain her. With her 300th birthday and coronation ball, for when she would become queen , approaching quickly their paths cross. And after one look into his cobalt eyes, she knew she needed him, and couldn't survive without him. No matter how hard she tried.

Hey guys I hope you like this fic. I got a lot of inspiration from buffy, charmed, and underworld.

This is also a dummy chapter so If you like it please review.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own SAILOR MOON, BUFFY, CHARMED, or UNDERWORLD.

( If this stories seems to resemble one that you have read please notify me and I will make the necessary changes to make sure it stays unique and one of a kind. If it does resemble a story please leave me the Title of the story and the Authors name. Thank you.)

**P.s. **I also need an editor to review my work and tell me if I should change or remove thing from my writing. Any one interested send me and e-mail or leave a review. Please list a few stories you have written or edited for another person. Thank you.

Yours- Beauty.

* * *

The heavy beat of techno music weaved in and out of her body. The heavy music pulsing through her like blood. Her body moving to the beat as the multicolored lights reflected off her black leather pants. Each move was swift with agility and acceleration. Deep blue eyes watched her across the room, drinking in her presence, her beauty. They scanned lustfully over her thin, tall hourglass figure. The pools washed over her face, the face of an angle. Staring wishfully at her full red lips and eden colored eyes with sliver slicing through them, he mentally wished to be closer to her. The oceans scanned over her creamy, ivory colored skin with tenseness. Her blonde locks falling over body making her seem immortal. He wanted her and he would have her.

Stalking out on to the dance floor with ease and confidence he came up behind her. Skillfully he wrapped a strong arm around her small waste and began to move to the music with her. She paid no mind as if in a trance by the music thriving through her. He bent his head down and placed a kiss on her neck sending electrical waves through both of them. He inhaled her scent of jasmine and roses. Intoxicated he spun her around to face him. Her eyes stared into his and moved further down over his masculine face with high cheek bones and square jaw, he seemed godly. Her playful eyes continued their journey down to his muscular chest, and then to his lower half. A wicked smile spread across her lips, and she looked back up into his piercing, deep blue eyes. His 6'3 height towered over her own 5'7 height. She grinded her body into his, seductively with passion. She spun around again and he caught another spray of her delicious scent. Grinding her body into his she threw her arms above her head and wrapped them around his neck. His hands roamed over her body, rounding over her soft lush breasts covered by a black halter top with an extremely low neckline. She turned around again and looked up at him again, lust and passion written on his features. She leaned up to his ear, her breath cold on his neck sending shivers through him, " By me a drink?" she whispered in a seductive tone. His eyes grew warm and playful as she lead him away from the dance floor to the bar.

She sat down on a stool and leaned over the counter and yelled to the bar tender to bring her a Apple Martini. He ordered Manhattan. She looked back over to him, and studied his appearance. He was gorgeous, in a dark mysterious way, explaining her attraction to him. The bar tender brought them their drinks, and they sat their, staring at each other. He broke their game of silence.

" How old are you" he questioned, bluntly. His deep voice sultry and sensual.

She arched a perfect shaped eyebrow. " I'm 23, and you?" she replied. Her voice was smooth and elegant. That of royalty.

He nodded in agreement. " And what is a young gorgeous girl, like your self, doing out in a club at this time of night?" he asked amusingly.

She started at him. Her eyes going from playful to cold and bitter in one flash. " It's none of your business." she replied matter-o-factly. She took a sip of her drink and stared at him again. " And beside you haven't answered my question yet of your age." she mused.

His eyes laughed at her while his stone face stayed cold. " 27." he answered emptily.

" So why then might I ask, why a _gentleman_ such as your self is out at a club this late a night? When you have work to do in the morning?" She questioned.

He smiled. Amused at the young temptress. Normally he would brush her off and just take her but she seemed interesting, thus he answered her. " This _gentleman _as you say, is out because he wants to be out, and because he doesn't have work in the morning." he responded cunningly.

She smiled a fake smile and rolled her eyes. " Do you always refer to your self in third person? Or are you just trying to impress me?" she asked with sarcasm in her tone.

His eyes flashed with annoyance and then filled with passion for the woman who sat next to him. She was going to be fun. Just as he was about to ask her name she looked at her black and silver watch around her delicate wrist. She looked up into to his eyes again, the eyes the ate away at you soul. That made you want more. She stood up slowly and leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, sending instant warmth through his body. " Thanks for the drink." She stood up and walked away adjusting her silver belt around her waist. She looked back and whistled and instantly two other females followed behind her, one with black hair the other with strawberry blonde hair. He blinked and they were gone. He smiled to himself. Yes she would belong to him one way or another.

They walked out the club into a black alley. Water dripping off the dirt crusted gutters into muddy puddles. The raven haired woman look to the strawberry blonde hair woman, a look of worry on both of the beautiful faces. Confusion and sadness illuminated their violet and dark blue eyes. The raven hair one walked up to the one she was following. She turned around and placed her hand on her shoulder, trying somewhat to comfort her in a way.

" Who was that Serena?" she asked in a low whisper.

She stared at her worried sister. She smiled and kindness filled her light blue eyes as she looked at her sister worried violet ones. " Just a guy Raye. Nothing to worry about. I would have sensed it. Remember I'm the vampire." she commented in a teasing manner.

" Who can walk in daylight, is impervious to the touch of silver, and can blow ice out of her mouth." The other blonde chimed in.

Serena turned to her other sister and smiled. " All traits I got from our mother." She said happily. But the fact remained that their mother was a sore subject for all of them.

She remembered when her father had told her that her mother, once a Guardian of Light now a Vampire Queen, was killed by Street vampires. Apparently she had been out walking in the roads of the small New York colony when she was attacked by several street vampires, who did not know she was a Queen of a major Vampire Coven and killed her. Serena cried for hours. Her mother was gone. Killed the day before her 18th birthday. She vowed that day she would find her mother's killers. And that she would kill all those monsters. In her mind street vampires, vampires who didn't belong to a coven and roamed the back alley's of the city's for food, were different from coven vampires. While one hunted only to live the other killed ruthlessly for the pure joy of the hunt and the pain. It was that night she met Mina and Raye, her half sisters. Immortal just as she, they were older then her, not by appearance only in birth years 5 and 7 to be exact. Guardians of the Light like her mother had been, they had went out searching for the killers when they saw her. Trying to attack and kill her at frist but later finding out that she was their half sister. And so by the spirit of sisterhood they searched and killed any street vampire they could find, seeking vengeance for their mother. For almost 282 years they had been doing this, still no luck finding who killed their mother, but still non the less they went out every night seeking and killing.

She turned to her sisters, warmth in her brilliant smile. She gazed upon of them, each beautiful in their own right. Each having unique powers. While she possessed standard vampire powers such as strength, speed, flight, blending into shadows, telekinesis, and telepathy. She could also walk in the daylight, touch silver, levitate, had the elemental powers of water an ice, and could heal faster then a normal vampire. All of those unvampire traits she inherited from her mother who was still a Guardian of light when she married her father, the ruler of the Fulcra coven, and gave birth to Serena and then was turned into a vampire by her father to make their connection official. Her sisters had powers of that of the Guardians such as orbing, healing themselves and others, levitation, creation of light, and each having their own elemental power. Raye's power being fire and Mina's being lightening and wind. Individually they were great, but together they were unstoppable, conquering anything they wanted to.

She walked closer to her sisters and looked up at the sky. A long silence passing between them.

" So any way that guy you talking to Sere was pretty hot!" Mina giggled out. Same old Mina, never missing a cute guy.

Raye smiled a broken smile. " Think he's a vamp?" she asked curiously.

Serena shook her head. " No. I don't think so. If he is, he isn't a street. He would be a pure blood and from a coven. He was too classy." she stated. She had also learned that just because there wasn't a bite mark on their neck didn't mean they weren't bitten some where else.

Mina shrugged, examining her golden steak with canary diamonds centered on it, the tip of it pure silver. Her eyes fixated upon it. " Oh why do you think so?" she questioned contently.

Serena stuck her hand and examined her nails. " His drink. A Manhattan. Expensive. Street Vamps don't have that kind of money to just waste on a drink in a club. And when he was talking it was proper. Like all pure bloods. But I don't think he is. He's too cocky and cared to much about what I said. Normally they would try to take me outside and attack me. He didn't." she answered. Putting her hand down and reaching behind her pulling a pure silver steak with sapphires and diamonds engraved on it with an ice blue design circling each gem, out of the back of her pants.

Raye shrugged and went to lean against a building wall. She pulled out her fire red steak, an intricate silver design on it with black rubies engraved on it. She cleaned it carefully.

Serena walked into the shadows of a building and disappeared, but she was there. They stood there and waited. Some one would come, and then the fun would begin.

All the while on a roof he watched them. Listening intently on their conversation. His blue eyes burning with desire. He watched as she treated the other two with affection. And to his surprise found out that they were all sisters. His eyes grew wide when he found out she was a vampire. And even wider when she pulled out a steak. How could he not have known she was a vampire? Walk in day light? Not allergic to silver? And why would she kill vampires? His mind ran crazy with questions it didn't make sense to him. But then again when he was around her all his senses went crazy. The wanting of her was so great he could almost taste and feel her. He looked back down at her and snapped a few pictures of her with his pen camera and disappeared into the night.

He walked down the busy night streets of New York City. He watched as every thing moved quickly around him as he seemed to stand still in time. He smiled at the lights of Time square. Only a creature of the night could appreciate their beauty. The simplicity of the colors of the neon lights glowing bright and vast. How he wished he could see the daylight again. He stood and looked around, his mind wandering again back to his angelic vampire. He tightened at the thought of her. He grew restless. He walked quickly over to his black Lamborghini and got in. Hunger and passion filled him. He needed a girl, peripherally a prostitute, one no one would miss if she went missing. He sped off, his tires screeching as they left black tire marks on the gray concrete. He drove until he reached his destination, The Point. The hooker capital of Brooklyn. He looked at his digital clock. Reading 3:04a.m he had 3 hours before the sun came up. Plenty of time. He drove slowly down the infested streets looking for the perfect one. Finally he came upon the one. Long brown hair with cold gray eyes that lit up instantly when she saw his stop near her. Wearing a little pink number, leaving little to the imagination, with black fishnets and red stiletto's she walked cat like over to the car. He rolled down the window and she poked her head in exposing her less then perfect face. Her eye make up was dark while her lips were bright pink. This would have to do.

She smiled, a broken crooked smile. " What can I do ya for Mista? She asked in a squeaky high pitched voice.

He smiled and waved 7 one-hundred dollar bills in front of her. She smiled and got in the car.

He sped off leaving the city behind them. Chewing obnoxiously on her gum she turned to look at him. " So-ah where we goin' ?" she asked leaning over to kiss his neck. He pushed her back in her seat. She smelt like smoke and cheap perfume. She shot him a look." Look I don't know who ya think ya are but ya anit gonna push me-a around. Gottchya?" she half demanded. He didn't answer. She shot him an evil look and blew a frustrated breath at her already messy bangs. " So ya the silent type ay? Hmm well I betchya I can change thayt." She might as well had been talking to her self because he wasn't listening. His mind was on his hunger and his little slaying vampire.

Finally he arrived at his home. It was a large four story stone mansion sectioned in four wings, north, south, east, and west, in the center of the mansion was a large foyer serving also for a ballroom. The outside of the mansion had four gardens, one belonging to each wing. The perimeter was surrounded by a tall black fence, a long drive way led to the front of the house. The home it self was completely alone, surrounded by a thick forest an hour away from the city.

Candy, as she called her self, was in aw. Staring up at the house from the car she turned to her temporary 'employer' " Wow ya actually live here? Wow ya gotta be awful rich to pay for thayt kinda house." Her eyes grew wide as he opened the garage by remote to reveal more then 15 very expensive cars parked inside of it. She gulped " Really rich."

He parked the car, and faced her " Get out" he commanded. Normally the feisty Candy would protest to such treatment, but was to memorized at the moment to care. She got out quickly and followed him in the direction he was headed towards. Entering through a tall door she found her self in a large room. The walls were painted maroon, all the furniture was cheery wood that was lavishly cushioned with black and deep red velvet, the floor was hard wood with expensive black rugs thrown over it. The room was dimly lit by a large crystal chandelier that she almost didn't see the large stair case that he began to walk up. After what seemed like an endless maze of dark twisted hallways he finally stopped in front of two large wooden French doors.

He opened them quickly only to reveal a black room. He walked in and turned on a light beside a large king size bed, with four curving wooden posts on it. The covering's on it were black silk and satins. With the lack of light the only other thing she could make out was the balcony and that the room was immensely large for just one person. Also noticing that all the windows she could make out were heavily draped with thick dark colored fabric allowing no light in at all. Her gray eye's fluctuated around trying to search beyond the black hollow emptiness of the rest of the room, but she saw nothing, just empty black space. She leaned against a wall taking a deep breath and rubbing her pale skinny arms together to provide warmth to her body against the cold temperature of the room. The entire house to her was dark and mysterious just like the man standing in front of her, who now seemed to have taken a sudden interest in herself. Walking up to the frail body he pushed her against the wall ravishing her mouth with his own. The skirt she was wearing allowed for 'easy excess' and he wasted no time, not even bothering to take over to the bed, but instead decided to take her up against the wall. Undoing his own pants he dived into her causing her to cry out in pleasure and slight pain. Each stroke was fast and burned with in her setting her on fire. He moaned in slight ecstasy as cries of need and want flowed from her mouth. She threw head back on to the wall exposing her long lanky pale neck. His eyes began to glow an electric blue as his hunger took over him. Throwing his head up and exposing his white pointed fangs he bent down with a sudden furry and bit her neck. Suddenly the screams of pleasure became screams of pain and terror. She struggled against him kicking and hitting him with all her might until slowly she began to feel weak and powerless. Finishing off the last of her , her body went limp and cold. He stared at the lifeless whore in front of him. He pulled out of her and stepped back causing the motionless corpse to fall to the ground with a soft thud on the floor.

He walked quickly across the room turning on another light revealing a door to his bathroom. Before entering he went over to an intercom system located by the bedroom door and pushed a little red button.

The intercom buzzed and a voice came over the other end. " Yes, My Lord is there anything you need?" said the voice of man, who seemed to be in his early 30's with a heavy English accent.

He looked at the body and pushed a different button holing it down " Yes, there is something that has to be disposed of in my bedroom. I would also like you to give Kunzite my camera pen, tell him I wont to know everything about the 'Subject' by tomorrow night at 7:30. That will be all." he took his finger off the button. He looked over at a clock on the wall, it was 5: 45, his shower would have to wait.

He loomed back over to his bed kicking the body as he passed it. Turning off the lights he stripped of his clothes and placed his camera pen on a table next to his bedroom doors. He walked over to his window and slightly pushed the drapes back to reveal the dark out side, slowly being uncovered by its blanket of night. He wondered how long he could look at the dim scenery before the light would burn his skin and he would once more retreat to his empty darkness. His eyes played along as he watched each tree come into the light. And slowly he felt the prickling feeling of the sun on his skin, but soon the prickling stopped, and was being replaced with a burning pain and hurriedly he shut the curtains once again and latched them together.

He slummed over to his bed and laid down, the silk falling over him like water, and soon he fell into a darkness all his own.

* * *

Okay I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think :-). 


	2. UPDATE UPDATE!

Okay so this is an update! I have changed the story name to Passions of the night and it is now being published under tommeegirl21210 so if you still want to read i sugest you check it out there :) Thank you for being so pateint! Love to all of you!


End file.
